This invention relates to punching bags, and more particularly to a portable hand and forearm held punching bag. The punching bag may also have shoulder straps to provide additional support.
Punching bags have primarily been limited to the stationary punching bags such as illustrated in U.K. Patent Application No. 2,063,083, or a heavy body bag held from the ceiling, or an inflated punching bag held from a frame at head level. Further, hand held training dummies are known for simulated shoulder blocking in football, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,526,217 and 3,396,969. Further, hand-held striking pads are known for training in the martial arts. However, none of the known prior art teaches a hand and forearm-held punching bag capable of providing the hereinafter mentioned objects.